User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - The Spirits are Restless
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ Oh hey, it's the deck that everyone likes to rage at simply because it is good. Can't win against a deck? Better rage at it until the end of time and condone it until everything else is better or something. Oh, it plays differently than other Ancient World decks? Yeah, that is a prime reason to rage at this deck. Let's all be angry. Raging Spirits live to make you pissy and angry. It does not help getting hotheaded, because these guys are more hotheaded, rage-induced and salty than you can ever be. The towering power of the Raging Spirits, and the Enma Alliance, is going to give your opponent a run for their money. And you as well, because the deck is mighty expensive (for now). Billion Knuckle is one of the biggest contenders for rage-inducing cards of the year, with his ability to not only redirect attacks, but also his natural Counterattack. Its a shame this guy is not reprinted yet. Burn Nova is the standard last-ditch card that has been taking the game by storm. His Triple Attack is a deadly thing everyone needs to watch out for. Magic Gun Riki might not be the most aggresive Raging Spirits monster on his own, but his ability to buff the damage output you have by a potential of 2, is something to really be feared. Champion Lord is the standard Double Attacker and then we have a 1-of Leadbangers as well. Good stuff. Enma Alliance, Jetcowl lets your Raging Spirits deal with something like Shadow Shade and Dragon Chief Emperor. Its just a good card in these days. Dragon Baby, Ricky, our buddy, while not dealing with the Lifelink of our Spirits, he stops the monsters from leaving the field with a pseudo-Soulguard ability. And we also run Twilight Count, who can turn our Lifelink abilities into somewhat of a profit. Billion Knuckle, "Spirit of the Chief!" is Billion Knuckle with Enma Nova steroids popped into him. Ditch Burn Nova, gain Triple Attack. Ditch Champion Lord, get Double Attack, etc etc. When played on top of a Billion or Riki with their soul intact, it almost ensures he kills at least 2 things by himself, if the circumstances are right. Really good, but we only run 3 because we dont need to use it all the damn time. You must be tired of hearing this, so I am just going to say: Run DEL and DDC. A Dragon Against Thousands can be slapped into the souls of Billion or Riki and give them more long-livety, and stats to take more hits, because obviously. Its a nifty spell to have handy, especially for Billion Knuckle. Obviously, just look at the artwork. Dragon Prudent. Obvious shield. Bleh. Surges and Dragons of Life helps you keep your Raging Spirits alive. I use this over Wrath Trigger this time, because you are suppossed to spam these on Billion to gain value from his Counterattack. Feel free to switch it out with Wrath Trigger if you really prefer that card. Only two Rise & Fall of Dragons, because we dont need a huge amount of gauge for this deck, but we still need some. Feel free to use more copies of this too, really. Brawling Dragons to draw even more cards, since we have enough Size 3s to ditch for it. Lastly, the item of choice is Disposition of the Chief, with enough power to deal with minor threats, high enough crit to be relevant, and then the gauge gain, because duh. If they get a better item than this, it needs to be a Kosher on-attack or something. And that is the end of this portion of Ancient World dohickery. Huff. That is.... 5 Worlds I have completed for the Buddy Rave portion... That leaves 5 worlds, Dragon Ein, and then the entire Hero World portion. Aye aye aye, I need to step up the game and complete these soon. Category:Blog posts